


The Werewolf Gets A Cub

by RFRSSHouseofG



Series: Remus raises Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter will have a better childhood, Hogwarts will never be the same with toddler Hermione growing up there, Interesting strong bonds will be formed through the children, Ron Weasley will grow up and allow his common sense to rule his being, Severus Snape will finally grow up and be a mature man, The Wizardly World will be turned upside down on it's head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/pseuds/RFRSSHouseofG
Summary: Remus gains custody of a two year old Hermione; after Death Eaters have murdered her parents. Life for Hermione turns out different with her growing up at Hogwarts and in the wizardly world. New friendships are made from past childhood enemies ... stronger bonds are built.





	The Werewolf Gets A Cub

“Thank you for coming Remus.” Albus smiled tiredly at the behagged young man whom had sat down in the chair across from his desk.

 

“How are you Albus?” Remus tiredly asked as he tried to get comfortable. It was three days after the recent full moon … he was still very sore and tired. “Thank you for allowing me to still use the Whomping Willow; sir.”

 

“It's yours young Remus.” Albus nodded. “I'm sorry to have to call for you so soon into your recovery. But something very important has come up; something that I need your help.” He leaned forward against his desk. His hands rose to rest underneath his chin.

 

Remus's eyes widen and his breath hitched. “Harry?” He managed to breath out.

 

“Harry is quite safe; Remus. He's quite safe.” Albus spoke. _I'm sorry to have to lie to you Remus. But Harry MUST remain in the care of Lily's sister. In order to truly protect that young soul he must remain with Lily's biological sister. I wish it was other wise. I wish I could come up with a way to truly protect Harry here at Hogwarts … but the blood wards are the only thing that I am sure that can protect him._ He hated himself leaving young Harry James Potter in the care of Petruina and her husband Vernon. But he knew that it was the only way to protect the boy. Once Harry enteres Hogwarts when he was eleven … then he would help strengthen the boy.

 

Remus breathed more easier. He leaned tiredly back against the chair. His strength leaving him once more.

 

“I'm sorry that I have to ask so much from you.” Albus shook his head. “But I honesty feel that you are the best one to ….”

 

“Where do you need me to travel too?” Remus's dull eyes met his old headmaster's across the grand desk. “When do you need me to leave?”

 

A small sad smile came to Albus's lips. His eyes were dimmed. “I need you to remain at Hogwarts for next few years.”

 

Remus's right eye brow rose. “Okay.” He was honesty fine with that. He would be happy to have the castle to call his home once more. “But won't the parents have an issue with my being here full time during the school term?” He knew enough wizards and witches _knew_ he was a werewolf. After all he couldn't hold down a job for more than a few months time. It hadn't made public knowledge yet … but whenever his employment came to an end … the eyes of his former employers always held the knowledge that they knew.

 

“There is nothing to worry about here Remus.” Albus leaned back against his chair.

 

Remus tilted his head against the back of the chair. “What's going on Albus?” He had a deep forbearance suddenly overcome his entire being. He pulled himself away from the back of the chair. He still wasn't ready to stand on his feet. But he needed to lean forward protecting his stomach as best as he could when whatever tragedy Albus Dumbledore was about to tell him about reached his ears.

 

“Minerva; you may come in now.” Albus sighed.

 

Confusion clouded Remus's eyes as he watched the door to the right of the desk slowly opened. His eyes widen in concern at the sight of little girl in MinervaMcGongall's arms. _She's no more older than Harry. Perhaps only a few months older._ He knew that she had lost so much in such a short life. He knew that look very well by now. He was haunted by that look. He couldn't keep his eyes from her eyes which were staring equally into his own.

 

“Her name is Hermione Jean Granger. She's two and half years of age.” Albus spoke in a low kind voice. “Her parents were attacked by ...” He couldn't go on. Not with the little girl in the room. He didn't have the heart to speak of what this little child has lost.

 

Remus didn't need Albus to finish that sentence. He fully knew that the Death Eaters had paid a visit to the Granger's home. “How long ago?” Was all that left his chest.

 

Minerva sighed. “Her parents are muggle born. She's a witch through.” She gentle kissed the side of the girl's head which was resting against her neck. “They discovered whom she was … and they came at the dead of the night.”

 

“I wasn't fast enough to go there. I discovered whom the Grangers were ealier this evening … and I knew that they would be targets. I _wasn't_ fast enough.” Albus eyes lowered in tearfully shame.

 

Remus's body slightly shook.

 

“She has no other family. She is going to remain with us. Here at Hogwarts. She'll be protected.” Albus finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. “She needs you Remus.”

 

“I'm not safe to be around her.” Remus shook his head. “I can't bare the thought of hurting her.”

 

Albus stood to his feet and walked around the desk, and sat in the chair next to Remus. “Remus … I couldn't allow you to raise Harry. Not because I thought you would harm him. He is safer where I placed him.” Remus turned his head from looking at Minerva and Hermione over to look deeply into his eyes. Albus's heart broke at the brokeness in the other man's hazel eyes. “She needs you Remus. You need her.” He left it at that. He didn't want to over use words. Remus must come to this in his own time and right.

 

Remus's head turned back to meet the steady brown eyes of the child whom lost the world. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He found himself standing weakly to his feet. He was soon beside Minerva and placing his hand against her warm head. “It's going to be all right Hermione …. you are safe now.” He husked out as his hand slowly moved against her skin.

 

Hermione reached out her arms towards him.

 

Remus carefully took her from Minerva and held her against him. Her head resting against his shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I won't leave you. I promise you.” He husked in her ear. His hold tighten slightly.

 

Minerva and Albus eyes met, and tearfully half smiled.

 

“I think it's best that you two stay in my quarters for the time being. Then when time comes we'll set up some quarters for you …. that is connected to mine.” Minerva softly spoke.

 

“That's for the best.” Remus sighed. “It's time to perhaps get this little one to try to rest for the rest of the night.”

 

Hermione snuggled even closer.

 

“I'll remain with you throughout the night; 'Mione. I'll help you get some rest.” Remus kissed the small head once more. “I'll tell you a little about a little boy whom will you meet in eight years time.”

 

Albus's heart warmed; but his guilt rose even higher at the great secret that he was keeping from the boy's other Godfather. He pressed the need to tell all down even more … as he fully realized yet again that Harry's safety was still pressing. He was still in danger. He had to leave Harry where he was for eight more years. But once Harry returned to Hogwarts … then he would protect and try to make admends to the lad.

 

“Come on lad and little lassie; I'll show you to your new home.” Minerva softy spoke as she lead the way towards the door that would lead out of the Headmaster's office.

 

“I'll see you three tomorrow.” Albus sighed as he stood and watched as the new family made their way out of his office.

 

Minerva looked back with a nod. She closed the door after Remus had carried Hermione from the office.

 

Albus's hands rose to his face and he covered his face. “Oh Merlin; I have made many many mistakes in my life. But this shouldn't be repayment for the way I have treated Harry.” His hands lowered from his face to his side.

 

….............

 

**Learning where Harry was placed**

 

…..............

 

“When there is time; then you _need_ to tell me where Harry is.” Remus looked at Minerva whom was sitting in the chair that was closets to the bed that she had given him and his young charge. Hermione has finally fallen asleep against his heart. His hand resting on the back of the fragil two and half year old girl's back.

 

“I will.” Minerva spoke in a low voice. “I don't agree with Albus. But if there is a way to get Harry away and back to us … then we will find it.”

 

“Do you think that Albus means great harm to the boy.” Remus tried to keep the fear at bay. He didn't want to alarm the little girl whom had just lost everything.

 

Minerva's eyes opened wide. “Of course not. He loves that little boy. Just as much as he loves every single student whom comes to Hogwarts.” Tears shined in her eyes. Unshed. “If there were any other blood family then Harry would be living with them.”

 

“Blood Wards.” Remus whispered. His eyes closed. “Oh Merlin.” He husked out. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He now knew where Harry was. He suspected … but now he knew.

 

“We can't retrieve young Harry right now. I believe Albus when he says that Harry is still in as much danger as he was. But I have told him that we aren't going to leave Harry untended for the next nine years.” Minerva's back strenghtened. Her lips quirked. “Arabella Figg will be getting much help looking after Harry.”

 

Remus's eyes had opened as Minerva was speaking. “If Hermione didn't need us … then I would be living as close to Harry as I could be.” He felt the little girl tense. “But I agree Hermione will be much safer here at Hogwarts; with me and you looking after her.” He gently rubbed circles around the toddlers back. Hermione began to relax once more.

 

“You need to get some rest Remus. We will talk more fuller of this later.” Minerva sighed as she stood to her feet. “I have a feeling that this little one will be very clingy with you for a few weeks.”

 

Remus closed his eyes. “I'll be fine with it.” His breath began to even out into sleep.

 

“My two little lions.” Minerva husked out looking down at the bed at the man; and the little girl. She turned to go bed herself.

 

**End Prologue**

 


End file.
